vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Point
Lyrics Rima: Every woman, yeah Every woman Gotta limit yeah Sang with me girl Ladies, have you ever had a man who push you when your low He wanna stay out at night, and don't care how you feel Instead of manin' up, oh I said ooh I-I can't concentrate, you so petty you You stay touchin' my last nerve, My friends say what's wrong with you girl I guess, what I'm really tryna to say is Rima (Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls): Every woman has a breaking point y'all (breaking point) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, hey Rima with Pepper and Vocal Harmony Girls: Every woman has a breaking point y'all Rima (Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls): Hey, hey, hey, hey, tell me why we put up with that You can forget that, see I done did that But this time, there's a limit to my love (There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit) There's a limit to my love (There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit) Now listen here Rima: Now baby, don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge Today your baby momma called, said she boxin' up yo shit (yo shit) When you barely pleasin' me, how you gon' (with Vocal Harmony Girls: take care of yo kids) Now I gotta contemplate, I hate to say it but I wanted your last name My momma said what's wrong with you girl Rima (Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls): Every woman has a breaking point y'all (Breaking point) (And I'm almost there I swear) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, hey Every woman has a breaking point y'all (hey hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey, some women let you keep em in check Constantly disrespect, then show no regret (Around here honey) there's a limit to my love (There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit) There's a limit to my love (There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit) Rima with Vocal Harmony Girls harmonizing: Now ladies, we really should be mad at ourselves 'Cause see, some women just tolerate too damn much Now I know we gotta choose our battles But damn it, every woman gotta breaking point And see the next time he's testin' your love You put your finger in his face and you tell him Rima (Pepper): Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit) Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit) Said if your love has a limit, girl (said if your love has a limit) Say my love has a limit, yeah (say my love has a limit) Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit) Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit) Said if your love has a limit, girl (Ooohh) Say my love has a limit now (Ooohh) Rima (Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls): Every woman has a breaking point y'all (Breaking point) (And I'm almost there I swear) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, hey (with Pepper: Every woman has a breaking point y'all hey hey) Hey, hey, hey, hey, if you feel me put your (with Pepper: hands up) If he ain't man enough, girl if you had enough Tell him Pepper with Rima: There's a limit to my love Pepper with Vocal Harmony Girls (Rima): There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit (There's a limit to my love) There's a limit, there's a limit There's a limit, there's a limit Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs